Return To Stars Hollow
by Misodity
Summary: Tristan, Rory, and there son Tyson return to Stars Hollow on a visit. The town is still the gossipers they used to be. Plz read and reveiw. *Chapter 4 is up*
1. You've Got Mail

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff, if i did.. I'd be happy! Oh, But i would like to claim the town 'Arai' i made this up, and no place actually exsists.  
So, i dont know who owns it.. oh ya, i own Tyson to.. but anyway, if you havent seen it on gilmore girls i sorta own it, k?  
Anyways, Plz read and review. I'll only continue if i get some reviews. please include something i could do better, this is my first attempt at a fan fiction. Plz review with something usefull to help me. Thanx  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyson, who looked very similar to his father Tristan, drove his BMW home to his house in 'Arai'. He went to school in a large city titled 'Aryosa'(A.N. Arai=Are-A and Aryosa=Air-E-Oh-Suh) Though he had his fathers looks, a lot of Rory was also in him. He had her heart but his fathers smirk was inherited, the only looks he got from his mother were his eyes(A.N. i read in another fic that they were sparkling blue, so i'm going with that) they were a sparkling blue color.   
He walked up the steps, and kissed his mother in greetings. She looked at him and said "How was school today?" Tyson looked over "It was... Interesting" he smiled. His parents had been together since college, when they had met again.. Of course the college was Harvard.   
Tyson walked to his room and threw his backpack on the floor. He changed from his navy blue school uniform, into blue pants and a red shirt.   
He opened up his computer, and signed into his account, under the screen name 'CoffeeAdict101' he also had inherited the gilmores love of coffee. He heard 'You Got Mail' and opened the mail box, he saw a e-mail from his buddy Matt. He opened the e-mail up.   
  
Hey, What's up? Things have been crazy here, family's all flying in for the wedding. Good thing its a big house, otherwise we'd be over run. C-Ya,  
Matt  
  
Tyson grinned after reading the mail, his buddy's sister was getting married to some guy from california.   
After he finished the rest of the mail, he opened up the first chatroom available 'Small Town Talk' it was a chatroom for people who were from small towns. He looked at the member of the chat, there were about 15.   
  
Define Silence: Hey people, I think I seriously have the smallest town in the world. We have this really nice diner though.. It belongs to a couple named Luke and Loralai!  
CoffeeAdict101: Seriously? Wow, you live in Stars Hollow?  
Define Silent: Yes... How'd You know that??  
Simon the Third: Hey.. I'm not from a small town, but the chat seemed interesting.  
CoffeeAdict101: Oh cool, Loralai is my grandmother. We moved though, She and Luke have been together since.. Way back, They were always good together.  
Define Silence: Wow, Guess thats where the coffee adiction comes from? Gilmores are so crazy for coffee!  
Simon The Third: Yikes, you know each other by your town? and people in it? Thats so crazy, seems small town chat is very interesting.. I live in a ever growing city called 'Aryosa'!  
CoffeeAdict101: You live there? I go to school there. Oh wait, I think I might know who you are.. Your the one dating Missy?  
Simon The Third: Yeah, thats it. Hmm.. Even I meet someone I sort of know. In a way.  
Define Silence: Well, This is pretty interesting, everyone is connected in a way.. well us three anyway.  
Tyson invited them too a private chat, the three of them talked some more.  
  
CoffeeAdict101:Hey, Define Silence.. Whats your name?  
Define Silence: Oh, My name is Tawny. What's yours Coffee?  
CoffeeAdict101: Cool name, Mine is Tyson. Tell Grandma her favorite relative said Hello.  
Simon The Third: Hmm.. My name isn't Simon, Hold on, I'll be back after I switch Screennames  
Define Silence: Nice name, I've heard quite a few things about you..   
CoffeeAdict101: Oh, And what would these things be?  
Define Silence: Like I'd tell you  
CoffeeAdict101: Aww, too bad.. Well I Got to go now, Talk to you later ;)  
  
Tyson signed off and ran downstairs for dinner. He looked at the table and wasn't surprised to see a few different choices of fastfood.  
He grinned at his mother, and grabbed a couple of burgers. It didn't take him long to finish them off, and then he leaned back into his chair. "Well, We're going to go visit my mother!" Rory DuGrey exclaimed happily. Tristan looked over and grinned, for he liked Rory's mother.   
Tyson smiled, and decided to surprise Tawny. He looked over to his mother and asked "When do we leave?" Rory looked somewhat surprised "I thought you didn't like Stars Hollow that much?" she asked, pleased with his reaction.He grinned "I don't really know, it sounded like they got a little.. too nosy.." he told her. Rory giggled and said "Oh, but that is one of the wonderful things about Stars Hollow! Mom will be soooo glad to see us, and I will love seeing her.. I hope you decide you like Stars Hollow" she smiled, walked over and kissed her sons forehead.  
Tyson grinned, and walked back to his room. He opened his laptop, and turned it on. It automatically popped up with "You've Got Mail!" he grinned. Opening the mail box, he saw a letter from Define Silence(Tawny) he grinned and opened the e-mail.  
  
Hey Tyson,  
What's up? I'll be back on later tonight. Try and be on.. around 9 o'clock? Alrighty..   
C-Ya!  
Tawny  
  
  
  
OK, thats it.. Plz review. Tell me something that will help with my writing, and if you like the story. I will only continue if people like my story. C-YA!  
Aryosi 


	2. School

Tyson walked out to the kitchen the next morning, Rory automatically handed him a cup of steaming coffee. He smiled and drank it swiftly. Tyson sighed "It's off to another day in.. well, School." he pulled on the Navy Blue uniform and ate a quick breakfast. He grinned, and got in his BMW.   
Before he even got out of his car, people had surrounded him. He smirked "Ah, my fans have arrived" he said laughing. He started towards the doors of the school, and then stopped to look for the kid going out with Missy. He spotted Missy and walked over, he grinned at her "Where's your boyfreind?" he asked. She looked up, amaze in her face.  
It was a great honor for her to be talked to by him, he laughed when she couldn't answer. Looked up to see Derek come around the corner, he smirked "I think she's lost her voice" he commented to Derek. Derek smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. "Yeah, looks like it. See you later?" he questioned. Tyson nodded, and walked off to his locker. His face did not,  
show any surprise when he saw Melony leaning there. He smirked "You plan on letting me into my locker?" Melony smiled adoringly at him, "Of course Tyson" she moved slightly. He smiled, and got his stuff out of it. He turned around, and Melody bumped into him(Melony's sister) he grinned "Greetings Melody" he laughed when she blushed at him talking to her.   
He walked towards his first class and was interrupted by Derek, he looked up and smirked. "Hey, Your girlfreind out of the shock I put her in?" he smiled. Derek laughed, "I think so", Derek wasn't the type to get jelous easily, he knew she wouldn't leave him or cheat on him. Derek smiled and walked off. Tyson entering his first period wasn't surprised to see that every girl in the class was watching his entrance.  
  
He smiled slightly, as he got his food. He sat down at a empty table, and about 10 seconds later it was full. He looked over at Derek on his left, Patrick right in front of him, and Kyle to his right. The rest was mostly girls, he smirked and said "Well, I have to go talk to a interveiwer" he laughed and walked to London and Paris the twins that worked for the school paper. "Now, You wanted to ask me some questions?" he asked, figuring it was because he was top student. They giggled "Yes, what does it feel like to be top student, and hottest guy?" He shrugged "Top student is pretty nice, but being thrown at by girls isn't always a pleasure." he smirked.  
Paris smiled and thought London looked at her sister and glared Tyson was watching both girls Tyson looked at both girls "I've had a great time, I have to study now, but we should do it again" he quickly got up and went to the library. After he had started up his laptop he opened his e-mail. He opened Tawny's first, he smirked.  
  
Hey Tyson,   
Well, guess your busy? See you later!  
Tawny  
  
he laughed as he wrote a reply e-mail....  
  
Hey Tawny,  
Want me that bad? Cant wait till I get online? Typical.. Everyone wants me.  
Tyson  
  
he smiled, and sent the e-mail. To his surprise he got one back, he had not known she was online.  
  
To My Dearest Tyson,  
OF COURSE, your my first wish, and i want you soooo bad.   
Tawny  
  
P.S. Yah right, like I really want you?   
  
he laughed and IM'd her.   
  
CoffeeAdict101: Yeesh, You are so totally in love with me  
Define Silence: In your dreams  
CoffeeAdict101: So.. Who exactly are you? I mean.. who's your family? Why do you live in stars hollow?  
Define Silence: My mom's name is Paris.. She loved it when she visited your mother in stars hollow once, and never wanted to leave.. typical of her.. She was so in love with your father when she was younger. Not that I cant see why, she's told me a lot about him.  
CoffeeAdict101: Oh, the famous Paris Geller?! Whew, That's nice.. Who's your father?  
Define Silence: OH! His name is Charlie, she met him at Yale!  
CoffeeAdict101: Thats great, hope she never thinks about my dad anymore   
  
Tyson smirked, and waited for her reply  
  
Define Silence: Why would she? He didn't care for her..  
CoffeeAdict101: Of course not, My mother is the only woman he ever loved.  
Define Silence: How true.. Well I'll have to talk to you later. Mr. Medina(sp? its sposed to be MAX) the headmaster has set up new rules at Chilton  
CoffeeAdict101: Grandma's Max Medina? That one? He's still at chilton? Woah, Did he ever get married?  
Define Silence: Well, no he never was married. He hasn't even had a girlfreind as far as I know. Or the biggest gossiper of Chilton knows. Wow, Loralai and Mr. Medina? Scary, he's such a jerk!  
CoffeeAdict101: Really? Last I heard he was real nice when my mom was in his class...  
Define Silence: Oh, Well.. He isn't that way any longer.  
CoffeeAdict101: Anyways, I'll be on vacation for a few weeks.. And were leaving tomorrow. So C-ya when I c-ya?  
Define Silence: Yah.. Sure  
  
Tyson closed the laptop and looked up to see Misty staring at him. He smirked "Something you want? Cause I ain't for sale" She looked at him "Hmm.. You sure?" she smiled and got as close as she could without getting screamed at. He stood up "Very" and walked out.  
  
He was restless, and couldn't stay at the school any longer that day. He drove his car back to Arai. He was greeted by curious bright green eyes "Skipping AGAIN?!" the small girl asked. "Well, Yes.. But you don't know what its like! So.. BORING!" She laughed and hugged her cousin. He hugged her back, and then said "Anything new since I left?"   
  
She smiled widely and started yapping away "OH!!!!! Tyler KISSED Mary Jane! IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS! It was soooo funny, Mr. Hite got so mad at them! But she loved it, and they didnt even realise that Mr. Hite had joined there make-out session!!"  
He laughed, and smiled "Well, Thats great for Tyler and Mary Jane. Anything else happen?" she looked thoughtful, then shook her head. He didn't doubt it because she was the biggest source of news this town had. If you wanted to find out something new, you went to her first. 


	3. Arriving in Stars Hollow

Author's Note: THANX to ALL that reveiw'ed!!!! I love finding reveiws(hint, hint..lol..)  
  
Tyson looked at the plane, and gulped. He hated flying, unless he was the pilot. He looked around gladly and sat in his seat. Rory looked over at him and smiled "Don't worry... Everything will be alright." she told him confidently. He nodded at his mother and clenched his teeth nervously. Tristan watched his son and smiled, he had never had the fear of heights, or flying.   
  
The flight attendent came down the aisle and offered them something to eat or drink or something. Tristan smiled at her and shook his head, the flight attendent blushed and made her way down the aisle. Tyson laughed knowing that his father had the same effect on women as he did. He looked at the other passengers, the seat next to him was bought so he wouldn't have to sit by a stranger.   
  
They took off, and he fell asleep. Rory looked at her son and grinned, he was like a twin to her husbands younger self. Tristan was also sleeping, looking alike to his son, except for the age difference. She giggled, and closed her eyes. She opened them sharply when she felt a small pain in her stomache. She frowned and rubbed her stomache painfully. "What?" she whispered to herself confusedly.  
  
They arrived at the airport 5 hours later. Rory gently shoved her husband so he would wake up. Tristan looked at Rory, and said sleepily "Huh? We there yet?" and then grinning slightly he asked "Hmm.. When do we get 'home' to our bedroom?" she smirked "My choice" he tickled her and smiled. "Alright..   
  
Tyson opened his eyes... he looked surprised to see his parents already getting off the plane. He jumped up and walked out of the plange groggily(sp?), Lorelai looked at him and grinned crazily "Ahh, here's the young 'Evil One' know" she looked over at Tristan and smirked. Tristan laughed, Tyson watched them and shrugged knowingly. Tyson looked at his grandmother and asked with a grin "Where can I find the best coffee in town?" Lorelai laughed "In Stars Hollow. Lets hit the road kids!"  
  
Luke looked up to see Tyson, Rory, Tristan and Lorelai enter. Tyson looked at the man, and said "Hullo" a little bit scared of the mean look he had. Luke grinned "Hi kid.. Make life easy for your Mom eh? Give her any trouble and you'll be hurting" he was joking, but somewhat serious. Tyson nodded obediently, and walked off as quickly as he could. He walked around the town, and half the town was right there staring at him. He groaned angrily and remembered his mothers words "Don't do anything you don't want everyone in town to know about" he sighed and wished he knew a few people. A grinning girl ran over and said "DON'T mind them! They just looooove new people!" he looked at her and asked "And you are..." she giggled and filled in the rest "Ali, my mother is Lane and my father Henry" she smiled at him. He nodded and remembered Lane from a visit once before. Ali smiled "Would you like me to show you around town?" Tyson shrugged.. "Well, I kind of like wandering.." her smile faded away. He smirked "But if you want me THAT bad.." She blushed "Soo.. You'll come!?" she asked gleefully. He nodded and laughed "Sure, I'll be there!" She smiled, and grabbed his hand. Pulling him along with her she said "I'll introduce you to Terry first!" she led him to a young girl who was sitting on a porch. The girl looked up and smiled "HI! IM TERRY!" she looked at Tyson and blushed, she was just 13, He smiled knowing why she had blushed after seeing who she was talking to. He laughed and said in a husky voice "Ah, Terry is such a lovely name.. for a lovely lady" Terry's blush deepened and she said quietly "I think I need to go.. go..go..go do something!" and ran off. He laughed and Ali took him to a Grocery store. Inside was a man who opened the store. He looked at Tyson and his eyes turned red.. "GET OUT OF HERE" he yelled angrily. Tyson looked confused and ran off. Dean stared angrily at the boy "Damn, he looks so much like Triscuit" he whispered to himself. He groaned softly, and smiled softly when he saw Rory walking around in stars hollow. He sighed and wished she could be his, but instead belonged to.. "Triscuit" he whispered.  
  
Tristan looked over at the Grocery store.. he saw who he knew was dean. He completely hated the guy, and the fact that Rory had told him she loved him.. Although glad she had admitted she never loved Dean, and had said it to get him back. He got so angry he picked up a glass and shattered it against the wall in rage.   
  
Ali had finished showing Tyson a lot of things. He yawned and said quietly "Well.. I'll see you later" and walked off. He walked to a park, and looked around. He was surprised to see a girl standing on a cazebo(sp?) he walked over, she had golden brown hair and bright intellegent green eyes. He walked over and looked at her, the girl looked over and said with a slight smiled "Hi, I'm Ta-" but she didn't get any farther. A voice yelled "DINNER" she shrugged smiled apologetically at him and took off. He tapped his fingernails on a railing and walked to his new 'house' he was to stay at.   
  
Tyson was approached by an appoligetic smile from Lorelai "OK, now I know you would love to stay in this house, but you would have to sleep on the couch. So I've made arrangements for your to stay at another house near by. I'm sooooo sorry about this" she told him with a frown. He sighed and asked "What house?" Lorelai looked up Paris and Charlie Gellers, they took her last name ya know?" his mouth let a huge wide smile come out. "Suuure! Should I go there right now?" he smiled a little hopefully. Lorelai looked confused at his behavior but shoo'ed him off. He smiled grabbed his stuff and set off for the house she told him to go to. He knocked on the door, and smiled at Paris when she opened it "Howdy, I'm Tyson.. Reporting for..for..Home? Temporary Home?" Paris smiled warmly "Like I didn't know it, look just like old' Tristan!" she hugged the boy warmly. He showed some surprise when he saw the golden haired girl walk in. "Lo' Mom, This must be our new guest.. I don't remember your name.. What is it?" he grinned slightly and shrugged. Paris walked out of the room. He looked at the girl, and couldn't think of anything to say.. So he reverted to.. "Well, do i get to share a room with you?" in a husky voice. She stared at him for a second and giggled flirtaciously "If you want" he looked at her for a second, and frowned. She looked up at him "By the way.. I was joking. There's no way you could get me" she smiled and walked up the stairs. He grinned and said "Ahh.. Yes, You will be mine" very softly, less then a whisper.  
  
He looked up as a giant of a man entered "Name's C-H-A-R-L-I-E. Can you say that? Cha-Are-Lee! Got it? Good.. anyone who calles me Charles will get his @$$ kicked. Tyson grinned "Gotcha Charles, old man" he laughed when Charlie made an attempt to tackle him. Dodged out of the way easily, and ran to the living room. Charlie was close behind him, he was almost out of breathe. Charlie had stopped running for a minute. Tyson snuck up the stairs and went to one of the rooms. He looked around it, there was blue and purplish coloring everywhere. He walked over to the window and glanced at it.. "ahh, pretty veiw" he said with a smile. He could hear charlie thundering up the stairs, he hid in the closet. He heard someone open the door, and also a soft sigh. He gulped and blinked when he realised he must be in Ta-Tawny's room. He did a slight thumping on the door, just to scare her a little.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *  
  
  
Thanx for READING, now you need to REVEIW please, THANK YOU. I TRY to have the NEXT chapters up every day. ONE chapter a DAY!  
  
Aryosi 


	4. Secret's Out

Tawny heard the front door shut and realized that her parents had just left her alone with whatever was in her closet. She gulped, seeing a bat on the floor she grabbed it. Tawny walked slowly to the closet and opened the door, she was about to swing the bat when Tyson said "Wait" she stared at him in surprise. "What the hell do you think you're doing messing with my stuff?! WHY are you in MY room?!" she said glaring. He sighed "Your father-he was chasing me-i just happened to come into this room, which i did NOT know was yours!" he told her. She sighed "You SCARED me Damnit!"  
  
He looked over at her and grinned "Sorry, I was only trying to scare you a little bit" he smirked, and sat on her bed. She looked at him "Ooh, sooo i should be okay with it because you only wanted to scare me a little?" she glared. He looked at her and smiled "Yup, thats exactly my point" he told her. She laughed and sat by him on the bed, he smiled at her. *Think, let me see.. Argggh, i dont have anything to say* he got extremely nervous and to cover it up he went all unlike himself and leaned over and said in her ear, his voice a whisper "Your parents are gone..there's no one here but you and me" his eyebrow was raised slightly. She glared and shoved him "Jerk" she mumbled and walked out. He flopped backwards and hit himself unhappily. "Why the hell was I a jerk to her?! God damnit, its not supposed to be like that!" he got up and went to his new room.   
  
He flopped on his new bed, and got up tiredly. He removed his clothes and went to take a shower. He groaned with content, and got out unwillingly.   
  
He wrapped a towel around his waste and walked out of the bathroom bumping into Tawny. She looked at him, and her eyes traveled over him unconciously, red creeping slowly up her neck. He grinned slightly and said "Please stop drooling long enough for me to walk by, I don't want to get drool on me." he smirked and continued on to his room.   
  
He chuckled quietly while changing, and walked straight down stairs. He walked over to Tawny who was in the kitchen and smirked "Hello," she glared at him. He laughed "What, upset i put on some clothes?" he asked with a smirk. The red reappeared on her face, he smiled satisfactory to himself. He walked her, carefull to brush her body on his way. Tyson smiled to himself and grabbed an apple, eating it slowly.   
  
She glared over at him, obviously very angry. He sighed and said "I'm sorry.." She laughed "You think thats all you need to do or say?! You think.. God knows what you think!" she glared and walked away glaring back at him. Tyson groaned and walked back to his 'room' he flopped on the bed miserably. Then realised Tawny didn't know he was 'Tyson' from the computer. He grinned and opened his laptop up.   
  
Define Silence: Oh, back from your trip so early?  
  
the IM popped up. He smiled slightly  
  
CoffeeAdict101: Nah, still on it. Had some spare time. So how has it been going? You been good? *joking*  
  
Define Silence: OF COURSE. What else would i be besides good? Eh?   
  
Tawny smiled slightly, the guy staying at her house was such a jerk compared to Tyson.   
  
CoffeeAdict101: Ah, Hm.. Well there's always different things that could of, and might have happened that might have been a little.. bad? eh?  
  
Define Silence: No.. Nothing like that.. I've been a good person ALL the way!   
  
Tawny laughed and was glad to have a freind like him on the computer.  
  
CoffeeAdict101: WELL, i guess i will take that for an answer. So..   
  
Define Silence: So.. ? So.. What?  
  
CoffeeAdict101: JUST a word, nothing continued. How's your boyfreind?   
  
Define Silence: I don't have one  
  
CoffeeAdict101: OH, good. I thought i had forgotten him or something.   
  
Tyson sighed with relief of knowing she didn't have one.   
  
CoffeeAdict101: Mind if I get a little personal in the questions?  
  
Define Silence: Go ahead, I don't mind.   
  
CoffeeAdict101: Are you a.. Virgin?   
  
Define Silence: PERSONAL. You got that right. Yes, i am still a Virgin. I don't ever want to date guys until i know there the right one. I know it sounds goofy, but thats what i've always wanted. I havent even ever been kissed. You?   
  
CoffeeAdict101: Virgin, Yes. Kiss, No.. I got one from my mom every night.. and people when i was a baby  
  
Define Silence: LOL, YEA i meant... real  
  
Tawny giggled at his answer  
  
CoffeeAdict101: Nope, no REal! Noooooooope!  
  
Define Silence: Ah, ok. I love talking to you Tyson.   
  
CoffeeAdict101: Yes, me too lovely dear. *snicker*  
  
Define Silence: Ah, shut up Tyson  
  
CoffeeAdict101: I dunt wanna  
  
Define Silence: Too bad, so sad, oh well, you hafta  
  
CoffeeAdict101: OK, SURE. FINE. I will shut up.. or at least not be quiet so talkative.   
  
Define Silence: Alright.   
  
CoffeeAdict101: Well, I..I guess I have got to go. Talk to you soon.. or see you sooner.   
  
Define Silence: Oh, well okay. C-ya  
  
Tyson logged off and closed his computer off, he flopped lazily on the bed. He sighed and changed into only boxers, laying on the bed tiredly he pulled his blanket almost all the way around him. He stared at the ceiling, thinking. He did this a lot, but almost wished to be with his mother and father at that moment. Tristan. Rory. He smiled when he thought about them, they had both grown up in such different lives. Rory had the caring parents, Tristan the parents who only cared about his grades, not the man himself. He smiled, glad he had the kind, caring type of father and mother. He snuggled into his bed, and his thoughts turned to Tawny. He smiled, she could put up a fight. He sighed, wondering why he acted like that when he could have been nice.   
  
He drifted off to sleep quickly.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Tyson woke up groggily, and stared at the cealing again. He heard a crash, and jumped out of bed. He ran down stairs and was surprised to see Tawny there with a glass shattered on the ground. He gulped "OK, don't move." he swept all the glass away, and walked over "ok, you can move now if you want. Did you get any cuts?" she nodded and walked to the couch. She held her foot and cringed, she had a scrap on it. "Not much though, just a scrape" he smiled "Alright, you're alright. Hm.. Well, I think i'll go back to sleep now, " she stared at him "You're going back to sleep ? Its 12!" he laughed and shrugged "So.. ? I'm tired!"   
  
He didn't end up going to sleep though, he instead opened a book and started reading through it. Then he heard loud music playing, weird loud music. He stomped to Tawny's room and asked What she was playing. Tawny didn't notice him.  
  
she sang some of the song "We talk about your work, and how your boss is a jerk, we talk about your church, and your head when it hurts" a little bit later "We talk about your guys, of every shape and size, the ones that you despise, and the ones you idolise"   
  
She noticed him a little bit later, and blushed bright red. "How long have you been here?" he laughed. "Since the beggining of the song" she nodded, and her blush deepened. "Ah, and why are you here?" she asked quietly. "I am trying to get you to turn the music slightly down. If its not TOO much trouble" he smirked.   
  
She sighed "Alright, I'll turn it down." she leaned over and flicked it off. "It's off, happy?" he smiled slightly "Thanx" he sat down next to her on her bed "Is there anything i can do? To appolegize for being a jerk?" he looked hopefully at her. She smiled thoughtfully, "Yea.. You can get this girl I know at my school to back off. By pretending to like her, although you might" He sighed "Okay, but i am NOT kissing her."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
MONDAY-Arriving at School  
Tyson had driven Tawny to school that morning, and they had just parked in the parking lot..   
  
Tawny looked at him and said "The girls name is Ruby Parks" he nodded, and got out. He saw almost every eye in the whole school on him at once. He walked towards the school, and a girl walked over to him and said "Hi, I'm Kirsty!! " she giggled and smiled at him. He smirked and nodded "Tyson" he said simply, to every girl who showed up. By the time he had gotten into the school he was surrounded by around 15-30 girls. He smirked at them "Well... See you all later" he told them with a slight smile.   
  
Tawny was staring at him at lunch, 'her freinds watched her and asked questions about herself and the new boy. She didn't really know how to respond to him because of it.   
  
Tyson sighed and looked around for Ruby Parks. He asked a girl about her, the girl giggled and walked off without answering. Tyson shrugged, and was approached by a small girl. She smiled at him "Hi, I'm Ruby Parks" He grinned "Hello, I'm Tyson. Visiting my relatives in Stars Hollow, and Tawny..." her eyes turned to Tawny and she got this darkness in them. He smiled at her, and said "You want to... Have lunch together, tommorrow?" he smirked. "Sure!" she tried to hide the excitment in her face. He smirked, and walked away, he could feel her eyes still glued to him. He walked over to Tawny "Mission accomplished. May I be forgiven now?" he asked. She shrugged "Maybe.. I guess so." he smiled "Good" Tawny laughed and sighed "Yes, Now.. I guess you don't have to be nice to her after lunch tomorrow" he smiled "Thanx" She smiled, and walked away from him. His eyes still glued to her as she left.  
  
A freind of Tawnys was looking at him, he looked down and blushed. "Hi." The guy laughed and smirked "She will never be yours, she's taken" the guy said. Tyson glared "Really? Who by? No one i can see" The guy smiled widely "She'll be mine, soon" Tyson stared at him "Sure she will, in your dreams. You'll never have her!" Tyson walked off, and wondered who the guy was. Tawny walked over to him and said "What was you name...?" he smiled "Tyson" she nodded "Nice name" obviously not knowing he was the same as her freind on the computer. He grinned "Same to you" he smiled at her and walked off. He got in his car, and opened his laptop up around a half-hour later. He smiled when he got an IM from Derek  
  
Derek Simons: Hey, What's up?   
  
CoffeeAdict101: Hello, gawd, everything. Some guy thinks he will have Tawny. never, he will never.  
  
Derek Simons: Jealous?   
  
CoffeeAdict101: Of course not, theres no reason to be jealous.   
  
Derek Simons: Really.. Doesn't seem like that  
  
CoffeeAdict101: Well, you don't know anything Derek!  
  
Derek Simons: Getting a little mad are we? Well that just proves your feelings for her..   
  
CoffeeAdict101: OK, so i like her. So what?! I'm living with her.. I'm hoping she'll actually talk to me! God, All i know really is that she isn't blind   
  
Derek Simons: She isn't blind?   
  
CoffeeAdict101: Yah, she saw me in a towel. She definately didn't seem to be blind. She was pretty much staring  
  
Derek Simons: LOL  
  
Derek chuckled and the students around him looked over.   
  
CoffeeAdict101: Yup, It was sort of funny..   
  
Derek Simons: WELL, I have to go.. C-ya Tyson. I think Missy has gotten over her daze so far.. lol  
  
CoffeeAdict101: Good for her, Bye Derek.   
  
Tyson looked for a chat to go into, and one of his freinds IM's popped up.   
  
PoppySeedsLady: Hey Ty  
  
CoffeeAdict101: Hey Alise, The names Tyson.   
  
PoppySeedsLady: Oh, sorry. I keep forgetting, What's up Tyson?  
  
CoffeeAdict101: Nothing much, So how are things in Florida?  
  
PoppySeedsLady: Good, Good. I miss Boston though... But I guess i'll get over it soon enough.   
  
CoffeeAdict101: OK, C-ya later Cuz!  
  
PoppySeedsLady: How did you know I had to go?   
  
CoffeeAdict101: You always have 2 go 5 mins into the conversation.  
  
PoppySeedsLady: LOL, good point. C-ya Cuz.   
  
Tyson laughed, and continued looking for a chat. He entered 'Stars-Hollow Gossip'.   
  
(Miss Patty)Miss Patty: Ooh, I've seen Dean spying on them!   
  
(Tawny's Father)Charlie Danger: Oh no, not again! We do NOT need another fight between the two of them!  
  
(Luke)Hardware Diner: Arrr, another fight? That would not be a good thing.. I should warn Lorelai  
  
Charlie Danger: Oh, not good.   
  
Tyson laughed and left the chat. opening one for his town. 'Arai, Small Talk'   
  
Quiet Nonsense: Damn, Ginger is being annoying again.   
  
Dudley Singer: Hmm.. How so..?  
  
Quiet Nonsense: Oh, well.. She is making out with every male on the universe  
  
Dudley Singer: Oh, should I go look for her then? j/k  
  
Quiet Nonsense: You better be kidding!  
  
Dudley Singer: Don't worry, Martha is mine, and all I want is her. No one else.  
  
Deftly Annoyance: Hi Gary, Dudley.  
  
Quiet Nonsense: Hey Mary  
  
Dudley Singer: Oh, hey Mary. Any news?  
  
Deftly Annoyance: None.. I don't know why exactley. I mean he should have called already! you know? I don't think he'll ever call! ~@~  
  
Quiet Nonsense: No worries, Gary's here. I'll beat him up if he never calls. Okay?   
  
Deftly Annoyance: Thanx Gary  
  
CoffeeAdict101: MARY, who is he going to beat up?   
  
Deftly Annoyance: Tyson?! HEY! What's up?! He's going to beat up Jesse Danes!  
  
Jesse Danes: Why am i going to get beat up exactly ?  
  
Quiet Nonsense: For not calling me, thats why.  
  
Jesse Danes: Uh, its a lot easier when your offline so i can call you know?  
  
Deftly Annoyance: Oops, I think i forgot that part. Sorry Jesse!  
  
Jesse Danes: No worries, I'll call later.   
  
CoffeeAdict101: LOL, so what's new?   
  
Mary Jane Glaze: Hey people,   
  
CoffeeAdict101: Recovered from your kiss? I heard about it a while back  
  
Mary Jane Glaze: Yea..   
  
Mary Jane Glaze dissappeared from the chatroom. He grinned slightly, definately happy.   
  
CoffeeAdict101: I have to go, c-ya later all.   
  
He signed off, and walked to Luke's Diner. He grinned at the sight of Tawny talking to Lorelai. Lorelai smiled "My favorite, and only, Grandson!" she hugged him in greetings. Tawny looked up, and her face showed the fact that she had just figured out that he was the same Tyson she had been talking to on the computer....  
  
Authors Note: Thats the BEST i could do! I wasn't sure.. Its not much of a 'cliffhanger' but its something.. This one is longer then the rest.. hope you enjoyed. I will only do another chapter if i get 5 reveiws asking for another one.   
  
Thanx, Aryosi 


End file.
